deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mario VS Sonic/@comment-30390247-20170105213950/@comment-26488478-20170112221129
Dude,t let others agree with this fight, it's their opinion anyway. And like Fax said, the Mario VS Sonic debate is dead. And many of those feats you listed are part of Paper Mario,with help, or outliers (mainly the supernova). And you downplayed Sonic on a high level. And Sonic has done many of those things you listed for Mario, like outspeed lasers and outrun black holes. Also Mario didn't survive the sueprnova, he was protected by Rosalina, or he possible died and came back when Rosalina was recreating the universe. "White Tanooki can kill Sonic instantly" Uh, haven;t you heard of gameplay mechanics? And although it's possibly, key word, possibly a gameplay mechanic that Mario needs to die 5 times to get White Tanooki, Mario can still (maybe) obtain it but that would do nothing to Super Sonic, whose displayed slighty more powerful feats. "Sonic only faster than sound and Mach 4" That's his AVERAGE speed. Sonic has been confirmed to go faster than light by official sources. I honeslty hate when people say Sonic is only speed of sound. He's proven more than once he can go faster than light in base form. "Megaversal Bowser" ....You've got to joking. No one, I repeat NO ONE in the Mario verse is Megaversal. The strongest characters are only Multiversal, which also goes for Sonic in which Solaris is multiversal at his peak. Yes Dreamy Bowser is nigh-omnipotent, but he's only Multi-Universal. Culex as while. And those feats count as outliers and Mario had help to beat them, so Mario only (debatebly) gets some of the credit. Sonic has beated opponents like that with help but he has shown he can single handedly take overpowered opponents. "Mario can kill every Sonic" HAHAHAHHAHAHA, no. Unless it was Paper Mario, Mario ain't doing jackshit to Archie Sonic. "He has the star rod which grants him unlimited wishes" Has he even canonly used that? "Pure Hearts that can negate Sonic's durability" Yeah, they could...If Sonic was made of darkness. Granted it likely do that to Dark Sonic (Sonic X), but not Sonic in general. "Has better emotional stability" How the HELL is that a factor in debating? And Sonic has done many of those same things. "Knock metoers out of orbit by ground pounding" Sonic can destroy meteors by Spin Dashing. "Goes toe to toe with Class 100+ like Bowser, Donkey Kong etc. as well as super powerful magicians and reality warpers like Shadow Queen, Count Bleck, and Dimentio." Guess what? Sonic did that as well. Does Knuckles, Erazor Djinn, Solaris, Time Eater, Shadow etc. ring a bell? "And survives whatever they throught at him without a single scratch in over 30 years and 200+ years" Okay....Couldn't that apply to any video game character? And furthermore, while I do agree Mario powerful, Sonic still beats him. You've basically listed stuff Sonic is also capable of doing. Mario VS Sonic is a close fight, not a stomp in either one sides. Except the fact that people have different opinions and that Sonic beats Mario. End of Story